Yoel Summer:Animarian
by matias rumbler
Summary: la historia de Yoel, tipo hannah montana pero mas para adultos y con estrellas invitadas como tinie tempah, y su vida desde que es una estrella y su deceo de ser normal. Posdata: la temporada es Animarian por el nombre del album de la temporada


**_Yoel Summer_**

**_la mayoria de personajes _****_no me pertenece solo los personajes que invente lo son_**

**_Disfrútenla_**

* * *

_Nicki Minaj era la mejor cantante que e escuchado, cuando era un cantante de calle, y soñaba con conocerla y cantar con ella pero yo savia que por mas que amara a Nicki Minaj, Ke$ha, Black Eyed Peas, Far East Movement y Tinie Tempah nunca seria como ellos porque yo solo soy un adolescente tonto en Argentina que solo sueño con ser un un cantante de ese tipo pero no lo lograría porque yo soy bisexual, se imaginan un rapero gay, aunque yo canto muchos tipos pero igual..._

_disculpa me podrías decir donde esta el obelisco, niño-dijo una voz que estaba en una limusina en Florencio Varela(que carajo hacia esa limusina en un barrio de ese lugar)_

_si y cuando estaba a punto de explicarle como podría encontrar en algún lugar donde le dice que como ir yo casi me desmayo al ver quien era la persona era la gran Nicki Minaj_

_oh por dios-dije al verla con todo su look pero era hermosa- _

_ella me empezó a hablar pero yo sentía que me había alegrado el día, la semana, el año y posiblemente la vida, era impresionante luego de que se bajo porque dijo que mi look la había sorprendido(yo era rubio pero con mechas rojas una remera con dragones en ella y mis ojos son violetas) pero ella no entendía mucho de lo que decía por suerte yo sabia hablar ingles un poco pero lo primero que me pregunto es que si savia cantar_

_si, se pero que importa yo te adoro y quisiera ser un cantante como tu pero ahi un problema-le dije cuando me interrumpió-_

_yo quiero escucharte cantar-me dijo-_

_que canto-dije-_

_lo que quieras-respondio-_

_yo cante:Oh Written In The Stars  
A Million Miles Away  
A Message To The Main  
Ooooh  
Seasons Come And Go  
But I Will Never Change  
Oh Written In The Stars  
A Million Miles Away  
A Message To The Main  
Ooooh  
Seasons Come And Go  
But I Will Never Change  
And I'm On My Way I'm On My Way_

_Lets Go…  
Yeah  
You're Listening Now  
They Say They Aint Heard Nothing Like This In A While  
Thats Why They Play My Song On So Many Different Dials  
Cause I Got More Hits Than A Disciplined Child  
When They See Me Everybody Brrrrrap's, Brrrrrraps  
Man I'm Like A Young Gun Fully Black Barrack  
I Cried Tear Drops Over The Massive Attack  
I Only Make Hits Like I Work With A Racket And Bat  
Look At My Jacket And Hat  
So Damn Berserk  
So Down To Earth  
I'm Bringing Gravity Back  
Adopted By The Major I Want My Family Back  
People Work Hard Just To Get All Their Salary Taxed  
Look Im Just A Writer From The Ghetto Like Malory Blackman  
Where The Hells All The Sanity At, Damn  
I Used To Be The Kid That No One Cared About  
Thats Why You Have To Keep Screaming Til They Hear You Out_

_Oh Written In The Stars  
A Million Miles Away  
A Message To The Main  
Ooooh  
Seasons Come And Go  
But I Will Never Change  
And I'm On My Way_

_Yeah, I Needed A Change  
When We Ate We Never Took Because We Needed A Change  
I Needed A Break  
For A Sec I Even Gave Up Believing And Praying  
I Even Done The Legal Stuff And Was Leaded Astray  
Now Money Is The Root To The Evilist Ways  
But Have You Ever Been So Hungry That It Keeps You Awake  
Mate, Now My Hunger Would Leave Them Amazed  
Great, It Feels Like A Long Time Coming, Fam  
Since The Day I Thought Of That Cunning Plan  
One Day I Had A Dream I Tried To Chase It  
But I Wasn't Going Nowhere, Running Man!  
I Knew That Maybe Someday I Would Understand  
Trying To Turn A Tenner To A Hundred Grand  
Everyones A Kid That No-One Cares About  
You Just Have To Keep Screaming Until They Hear You Out_

_Oh Written In The Stars  
A Million Miles Away  
A Message To The Main  
Ooooh  
Seasons Come And Go  
But I Will Never Change  
And I'm On My Way_

_Nicki__ se quedo helada y me dijo de que si quería ser famoso _

_si obvio que si pero no creo lograrlo ella me pregunto cosas como:_

_nombre: Yoel Summer _

_edad:15 a 16_

_sexualidad:bisexual(si me causo mucha gracias) _

_a lo que ella se quedo helada ante esto y luego me dijo_

_quieres ser famoso de nuevo _

_si -respondí-_

_y si yo te conciso un contrato lo aceptarías-dijo-quiero decir habría algo que te impidiera aceptarlo_

_no, la verdad es que mis padres se murieron y ami me mantienen mis abuelos los cuales me __dejarían-dije entristeciendo me por eso-_

_ entonces prepárate porque te transformare en el__nuevo Justin Bieber- dijo lo cual me horrorizo- pero con cosas como con tu estilo-finalizo_

_yo ya era una persona que acababa de cumplir su sueño pero como seria mi vida a partir de ahora_

* * *

este es el piloto comenten por favor


End file.
